


The Proposal

by HikariIno



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariIno/pseuds/HikariIno
Summary: Tom Lucitor Prince of the Underworld is about to ask the girl of his dreams a very important question





	The Proposal

Tom was walked back and forth on the balcony flames coming out due to his nervousness   
  
"I can do this I can do this I'm the prince of the underworld I've seen and done scary things" he said looking at the balcony to his girlfriend's room which had rose petals from the door leading to the balcony which had a dinner set up in Tom's hand was a black box he opened it up showing a pink diamond in the shape of a heart with jeweled butterfly wings.   
  
He looks back at the door and looks nervous again.   
  
He tried to calm down by breathing in and adjust his hair.   
  
"I can't do this!” he called.   
  
Tom was about to run away, but Marco pulled him back seeing him going to run.   
  
“Wow, man, stop!” Marco called.   
  
“Marco, I am super nervous!” Tom explained. “And my demon side is not helping me out.”   
  
"Yeah, I can tell by the flames." Marco said.   
  
Marco was right, the balcony was burnt and flames all around.   
  
"Have you talked with your life coach?"   
  
"He's kind of busy at the moment by the looks of this picture!” Tom answered showing a picture of Brian at a life coach convention.   
  
"Is there anything I can do to make you calm down?" Marco asked his friend.   
  
Tom groans pulling his eye sockets of his two eyes.   
  
"Just tell me I can do this! I mean I'm about to ask Star properly the biggest question in the world right now, Diaz!" Tom pleaded.   
  
"Really?" Marco asked.   
  
"YES!" Tom exclaimed.   
  
Tom took out a paper bag and began to breath into it which burnt to a crisp. Marco noticed looking a bit worried.   
  
"Dude, just be yourself and approach to her. No big deal." Marco replied.   
  
"Easier said than done!" Tom called, leans on a wall and slides down.   
  
Marco went over to Tom to comfort him. He leans, slides down, and sat right next to his best friend. He put his arm onto Tom. The demon prince looks up at Marco.   
  
"Oh, Marco, I do love her, and I want to ask her the big question..." Tom said calming down a little.   
  
“I know you do, and I understand.” Marco talked to him like he was his best friend. “It's very hard, but I promise I'll help you.”   
  
Tom smiled and fist bumps his friend.   
  
“Thanks, buddy.”   
  
“Anytime, Tom.” Marco replied.   
  
Just then, inside, the door knob began to move. The boys noticed. Knowing it was Star, Tom sweated in nervousness again. Marco went over to him to calm him like Brian.   
  
“Calm down, deep breathes.” Marco calmly told him.   
  
“Okay, relax! Relax, relax, relax, relax!” Tom spoke anxious.   
  
"Chill, buddy. Chill."   
  
"Yes, (squeaks) yes..."   
  
"I'll leave you two be." Marco said about to hide.   
  
“O-okay.” Tom spoke still nervous.   
  
Tom walked from the balcony into the room he set up to make it romantic. Marco leaps over the balcony and lands the other side of the roof. But he kept close to hear in on what was going on.   
  
Star opened the door. This was a surprise since she has a habit of kicking doors. But right now, she went to go and see Tom. She saw him and smiled at him.   
  
“Hello, Tom.” Star greeted.   
  
Star looked seeing how the room was set up. She saw there was unlit candles, flowers, and pictures of their dates and times together. She was both confused and curious at Tom.   
  
"Uh... what's the occasion?" Star asked.   
  
Tom snapped his fingers and the candles lit up. He finally calms down to pop the question, looking handsome.   
  
“Just a little something, Star.” Tom said smiling.   
  
Tom took another breath again and went to one knee. Star looked at him shocked knowing what he was going to do.   
  
“Star, or rather my Starship, we've been dating, broke up and dated again and we been together forever... in a way. But today, I wanted to ask you this." Tom taking the black box.   
  
He opened the box for Star. She gasped in amazement and shock. The ring was a narwhal-shaped diamond on a golden ring.   
  
“Star Butterfly, will you marry me?” Tom asked nervously.   
  
Star gasped again, only she was now speechless.   
  
“Star?” Tom asked worried.   
  
Star responded by glomping on him.   
  
"Oh yes, Tom! I do! I do! I do!" Star exclaimed.   
  
“Oh-ho, this is great Starship!” Tom exclaimed, smiling.   
  
He got up, picked her up and swings her around. The two stopped and kissed. This caused Tom’s flames go up and surrounded by Star’s butterflies. Through all their struggles they would be together forever. 


End file.
